Head in the Clouds
by Crain
Summary: Ever since I was a little boy, all I could do was stare at the clouds. They amazed me, I wanted to feel them, touch them, fly in them. This is my story of a guy who just wants to fly. Eventual ShikaxHarem AU
1. Girl in the Clouds

Head in the Clouds

Summary: Ever since I was a little boy, all I could do was stare at the clouds. They amazed me, I wanted to feel them, touch them, fly in them. This is my story of a guy who just wants to fly.

Authors Note/Warning: Please note, since this is an alternate universe set in modern day Tokyo, it will use slight use of the Japanese vocal system, aka Japanese words. I'll post translations at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Why was _she _here again? I mean, it was my room, and I had a right to my own personal space right?

Apparently I was wrong.

There she was, that blond haired popular girl that some guys already drool about looking through my closet. What they saw in her? I had no idea what so ever. I mean, we're only seven for pete's sake! Whatever, it wasn't like I cared really. As long as I got to look out my window of mine, I would be happy. So peaceful, calm and not-"SHIKAMARU! COME DOWN NOW!"

…Like her…

Sometimes, I just want to get away from it all…ahem…away from her. Psh, I can stay up here for a few more minutes. Not like she cared. If I was bought this Western style bed, I had a right to use it right? What's the po-"Shika-kun! Your Okaa-san is calling!"

You know, I really wish she would stop calling me 'Shika-kun.' It get's annoying.

Also, I wonder why we were 'friends' in the first place. 'Tomodachi' as she put it. 100 yen she wouldn't even bother getting to know me, heck, know my name if our fathers didn't play Hanafuda and western style poker all the time.

Oh yes, the same girl I was talking about it now poking me with her right index finger. Hard. I opened my two closed eyes , and glanced left to were the blond haired girl was literally attacking me with her finger. "What Ino?" Yes, Ino. That's what I called her. Not 'Yamanaka-san,' not 'Yamanaka-chan,' not even 'Ino-san' or 'Ino-chan,' but a plain 'Ino.' Since we were after all, childhood 'Tomodachi,' calling each other by out family names would get too troublesome.

"Your mom has been yelling for the past five minutes."

That pout of hers was on her face. You know, the one she makes by sticking her lips out, and looking up at you with those two use eyes…which apparently had no pupils. Was she related to the Hyuuga's? I remember the miko's from the Shinto Shrine a few blocks away had no pupils, just like this troublesome girl.

Whatever.

"Hai, hai. I'm getting up now Ino." I said, yawning slightly. Sorry cloud-san. I'll watch you later. Another sigh came out of my mouth before actually getting up from my bed. I moved my neck left and right, hearing a small cracking noise. Waiting for Ino to move from the bedside, I stretched my arm above my head, giving the Yamanaka a glance telling her to move.

Took her a second, but she understood.

Probably didn't help with the screaming in the background.

Troublesome girls.

I moved my feet over the side of the bed and let them hang for a second. Yes, I was aware I was stalling for time, and pretty much that was what I was trying to do until a certain _someone _just had to drag me off the bed.

"What was that for Ino?" I said, slightly annoyed before hearing my 'Tomodachi' say "Help."

I guess she was happy. A large smile was one the blonds' face, grinning from ear to ear. I still ask myself, 'Why am I friends with this girl?' And I can never think of an answer. Guess it's better than sitting around just watching the clouds.

…

You didn't think I was serious about that right? Majestic beings only the Kami-sama can touch that us non-privileged could feel, or this annoying blond idiot in front of me, pulling me from me left arm. Had enough time to think? Exactly. The majestic beings that we call 'clouds.' Well, at least clouds didn't pull you out of your room unwantedly towards the downstairs where the annoying beast has been standing, growling and snarling her teeth.

"Finally, you're here Shikamaru. Choji-kun's here in the kitchen. Say hi to him now."

What was that? An order?

"Shikamaru," she said In a sweet, sing song voice. Not. Good. "That. Was. An. ORDER!" She said, adding a malicious, and demonic twist to the angelic voice at the end. "Hai, hai." I said tiredly, rubbing the back of my head with my right hand.

After making my way through the kitchen, hearing Otou-san scream out 'troublesome,' I saw the obese boy munching on some brand name potato chips. Choji was his name. He liked potato chips.

That's all I knew, and all I needed to know. After giving him a 'non-caring' look, I said my hellos, and walked back to my room, Ino soon following after. All that screaming just to say hello to a guy I don't even know? I sighed. Guess that's Okaa-san for you.

I immediately hit the sack. And stayed there. While a blond haired seven year old rummaged through his stuff, apparently bored. "Oi! Shika-kun! I didn't know you still wear tighty-whities!" She said, pulling out a pair of white underwear, holding it out for the world to see. "Yes, Ino, I do wear underwear? What? You don't? You still wear diapers or something?"

That put a blush on her face. Maybe if I cared more, I would had paid attention to it. "O-o-of course I do baka!" She looked extremely flustered at the question. I guess that's what girls do I suppose. "Right, right. I believe you, 100." He said, waving his hand in front of the girl while looking out the window.

"What! You want to see or something? I'll show you and prove to you I don't still wear diapers!" She said, feeling challenged, even taking a step forward with her right foot. I yawned. "Sure." I wasn't even paying attention at the conversation, and just putting in words when needed. Huh, I wonder what type of cloud that was…

"PAY ATTENTION BAKA!" The blond girl screamed out, causing the cloud watcher to steer a glance at the Yamanaka. Blink. Blink twice. Now slowly turn head back at clouds and pretend I didn't see that. Oh, just great. The window is reflecting Ino and her raised up skirt. Just peachy, I mean, not peachy as in the color of her panties, but, ugg. This is so troublesome. Ultimately deciding it was useless, he pointed his head upward where there was no window, no skirt-raised Ino, but white. A white roof was what he saw.

I should just close my eyes…and that's what I did. Close my eyes, trying to get that picture that might scar me for life out of my system.

Panties. Panties. Panties. Panties. Panties. Tighty-whities. Panties. Panties. Panties.

Darn you Ino, and your peach-colored panties. "Shika-kun?'

Oh just great now I can hear her too. Might as well respond or else mind Ino will start annoying me too.

"Hai?" I said to the mind Ino, in my mind, her skirt now gone and just her in a shirt and panties. "Sorry for doing that." She said, doing that pout again. And darn, it really breaks you down. I sighed once more. "It's OK Ino. I forgive you," I said, not aware I was also saying this aloud.

"Well, I want to make it up to you." she said, sounding almost sorry. Keyword: Almost. Who knew if she was talking the truth. She _was _a girl after all, the most troublesome of species. "I know something that you'll like. Is it ok if I do it?" Ino? Asking permission to do something? Never going to happen.

Then again, this wasn't Ino I was talking to. It was mind Ino who I had control over, and I probably subconscious made her be more…accepting to over people's feelings. I'll humor her. "Sure, go ahead." I said. Not like it was ever going to happen in the real life.

And then I could hear the wind. Instead of the blackness of my mind where I could only see myself, the shadow, and her, I was in the air. I could hear the wind buzzing through my ear and body. A tingling sensation went down my spine. Whatever mind Ino was doing so far, she was doing it great! I could already feel a smile come onto my body, both inside my mind, and out.

And now, a cloud was in front of me. Here I was, right about to fly into a cloud. Heck, I'm happy I'm flying! My eyes were actually opened wide, and nothing in the world could beat this for anything else.

I hit the cloud at full force, feeling the softness on my lips, feeling a warm wind down my nose. A peach smell was in the clouds.

…Peach…?

Clouds smelled like peaches? I opened my eyes to see what was really happening.

…Maybe I shouldn't have done that…

Opening my eyes, I saw the face of none other than my 'Tomodachi.' Looking downwards, heck, I didn't even have to. My lips felt it for sure. The lips of this girl. Instinctively, I pushed her away from the position she was in above of me, knocking her off the bed. Where I heard a loud banging noise. I looked down from my bed, right about to tell her to get up.

Her eyes were shut. The right hand was under her body as she laid on her side. The blond locks of hair covered her face.

What have I just done?

I then jumped off the bed, careful not to jump on her, and rushed by her side, picking her up by the head like those guys from Western movies when the female lead is right about to die. It was like everything else was black, and the spotlight was focused on us. Did I just…no…impossible right? Ino is a hard working fighter. That's what I knew about her. She couldn't have just…"Shika….kun?" I heard weakly from the young girl's lips.

"Gomen. I…shouldn't have done that." She said, opening her eyes weakly, sticking her tongue out slightly with what looked to be all her strength. Tears started to come out of my eyes. What…have I done? "…Shika…kun…I…might not….make it…" She said, a tear coming down her left eye as tears of my own dropped down to her face. "What are you talking bout Ino-chan? You still have hundreds of years!" I just had to make her last moments happy. "What is it you want? Anything! I promise!"

I was desperate now. If she was going to go out like this, I wouldn't want to be called looking into the Heavens because a girl I accidentally killed after she kissed me! I wanted to know at least I could make her happy.

"…Arigato…There…" She coughed, making it more hard on me. "…Marry…me…when we get…older…" She said, growing weaker with every second. "I will! I promise! I will marry you Yamanaka Ino!" "Pro…mise?" She said, raising her right hand that was clutching onto my chest weakly. "Pinky…swear?" I had to do it. A promise was nothing unless we pinky sweared. I moved my right hand weakly over to hers, and wrapped my pinky over hers. "Ari…gato." She said, as the pressure from her pinky loosened and fell to he ground. Her face was cold, her eyes were closed, and a small smile was on her face along with the tears from my two eyes.

Why? Why did I? Why did I…

The spotlight over us faded out to black. If this was a play, this would be the end of the script and the girl would walk out of the man's hands now, calling it a work well done. This however was n-"Shika-kun!"

Why did I fall for it?

Ino now popped out of my arms and gave me her large smile, and closed eyes. "You promised remember? We'll get married when we're older!"

Yamanaka Ino is now officially tied as number one most troublesome girl I know with my Okaa-san.

* * *

Translations: 

-kun: A suffix used on male names, symbolizing closeness between friends, or someone younger than you.

-chan: A suffix used on female names, symbolizing closeness between friends, or someone younger and/or more immature than you.

-san: The most basic of suffixes. Used when nothing else fits.

Okaa-san: Mother

Otou-san: Father

Tamadachi: Friends

Hai: Yes

Kami-sama: God

Oi: Hey

Hanafuda: A card game where Ino-Shika-Cho is a winning combination

Arigato: Thank you

* * *

Authors note: Hello everyone! Yes, I probably should be working on my other fanfics, mainly Behind These Eyes, but now that I'm on a new computer and lost like three pages of work, I don't really have the inspiration to continue it for now. I will be doing this story unless I get numinous people yelling at me for wanting me to update it. 

Also, this story will contain Shikamaru's entire AU life, ranging from childhood to adulthood where it will ultimately end. This story is set in Tokyo, year 2007. The month and day doesn't really matter now does it?

Remember everyone. Constructive criticism and reviews will get me to update more. A review is better than a flame, and a flame is better than not leaving anything at all, so whatever you do, hit that comment button!


	2. Snow in the Clouds

Head in the Clouds

* * *

Why was _she_ here again? I mean, just because her family owned the shrine, it didn't mean she'd have to be the first person I would see. Maybe she wouldn't notice me…

Apparently I was wrong.

There she was, that one shy, passive girl commonly played out in almost ALL harem-like animes. That girl who was too shy and revered to actually confess her love to the main character. The blue haired shrine maiden casually waving to me with a small broom in her hands.

Wait…they make brooms that small? Even at our age of eight, Hyuuga-san here wasn't that big to begin with. She would have been the smallest in our grade if it wasn't for that weird Uzumaki kid. Guessing by her nature though, I'll bet she's already noticed that as well and maybe she's afraid of the taller people?

…Nah…

My birthday passed a while ago as the seasons changed. The trees around my house fell to the ground. If I were any other child, I might have just gathered them up into one huge pile, and leaped for joy, giddying like a little child I should be.

Then again, I wasn't your average eight year old boy.

And then the snow came, the winter where all my precious clouds would turn dark and grey. They would weep with sorrow their little white frozen tears, covering Japan with a blanket of troublesome snow. Yes, the snow is troublesome. It's too cold to go outside to the rooftop of the house, and ice would be covering the windowsill. Man the snow is troublesome…though, many people would probably be thinking why the hell am I outside if I hate this weather. Well, simply put, it's the first of January. Yep, New Year's Day. Okaa-san had nag-I mean, kindly told me to accompany her and Otou-san to the shrine to pay our respects to Kami-sama.

But seriously now. Why this one?

Out of all the shrines in Tokyo, we just had to go to the one owned by the Hyuugas.

I mean, there's nothing wrong with them or anything. It's just that if a _certain_one catches me here, we would have to talk an awkward…awkward…conversation. More awkward than one Choji and I would have.

And I'll be darned. She was waving to me damn it. What should I do? Just lay back and pret-"If you want to go say hi to her, go ahead. She is a pretty one." I felt a small tap on my back coming from no other than my loving Otou-san. And when I mean loving…I mean that kind of loving that's so annoying you want to get rid of.

It may also have to do with the fact that it's a tad embarrassing. No, I do not have a crush on this blue haired girl. She just happens to be one of the only girls other than that Haruno girl to stay quiet most of the time, and daydream like me. We both sat near the window and stared out into the sky. While I gazed out into the deepness of the clouds, there she was trying to find salvation as well. I wasn't sure if it was just a coincidence, but-Hey. Don't even bring up that 'Why were you staring at her in the first place?' She sat near me. It was only natural for me to glance a few times or another. Heck, she probably doesn't even realize it. If she did, she'd probably faint on the spot.

Poor girl.

Getting back on subject, that is the past, a fragment of my memories, and the present is now, talking to the before mentioned Hyuuga.

"Ano…Konbawa…Nara-kun." The long blue haired girl said under a small blush over her cold face. I wouldn't be surprised in the least if she was cold, it was snowing for a while now, and she has to stay out and sweep some of the snow…with a broom.

"Konbawa Hyuuga-san." I said with my eyes closed, giving out a small sigh at the end only to reopen them to see the faces of many white-eyed people glancing around to see if someone called his or her name.

"Ano…Nara-kun. I-I-It may be a g-g-g-ood id-dea to…ano…c-call me b-by my…ano….g-g-g-iven n-n-n-n-n-name?" She said, almost retreating to behind her broom, probably scared of my reaction. It was almost like this girl was giving a confession, and didn't want to take the news whether good or bad.

I wasn't sure if it was just me being cold, but I sort of felt my cheeks fluster after that comment.

Must have been the cold. Must have.

She was one of _them_They couldn't be trusted. She was after all, part of that evil female race plotting to destroy the laid back nature of us men.

But I had to admit, when she opened her eyes to see my face, looking up at me with those big white eyes, she did look…cute.

Oh Kami-sama. What in the world am I thinking? I just spent my whole eight years of life detesting these things you brought to us called 'women' and now I think one is cute?

I turned my face to the right to try and hide my apparent blush, scratching my left cheek with my finger. "Ano se…H-Hinata-san." He turned his eyes toward the girl.

The first things for me to notice were her eyes: Two big white orbs with a hint of violet, constantly moving from side to side like the clouds above. They screamed innocent, and were seemingly made like Kami-sama wanted them to be the superior race in Japan. I almost chocked on this piece of gum I was chewing when I had a closer lo-"N-N-Nara-san?"

I think I just swallowed the piece of gum.

Crap. Did she just catch me? "I-I-Is s-s-someth-th-thing the matter? I-I-It's like you s-s-saw an Angel."

Funny she would bring that up.

"Nandemonai. Nandemonai." I said, trying to get us off that subject by waving my hand in front of us like a fan. I gave a small awkward smile with a small awkward laugh at the end of it.

You know. I really am an idiot.

Here I am babbling like an idiot in front of a girl who I've known in my class for what? A few years now? I'm not sure whether or not we could call each other friends, barely talking to each other for out forth time today.

Now she was just plain pushing it almost. Like I said almost. Any more than this, and she would be trying too hard to be god damn adorable. Who knew a girl fidgeting her fingers together, and looking up at you with those puppy dog eyes could be so…pulling. It just made you feel like you wanted to hug her for what she's worth.

But I still don't like her.

Nope, no matter what anyone thinks, I do not, and I repeat, I do not like Hyuuga Hinata.

A lot.

No scratch that. I don't like her at all more than a friend. It's normal for friends to feel that way right? Right? Please tell me I'm not going crazy. Wait….who have I been talking to for the past few years now anyways? Myself? I don't think there's some strange person reading my mind of every word and phrase I think is there?

You know…I think I'm going crazy. Talking to myself, trying to convince myself that there is no weird person reading my mind, and trying to convince myself Hinata-chan is nothing more than a friend.

Blink. Blink again. Blink one more time.

Did I just call her 'Hinata-chan?'

It's official. I'm going crazy. Maybe it would help if I stopped talking to myself…Ok. I got it. I'll stop talking to myself. Then all these strange thoughts would go away.

…

…

…

"Nara-kun?"

…

…

…

Damn it. I can't talk without thinking first, and if I think too hard, these weird thoughts keep popping in my head. At least nothing like Hinata in a bathing suit came into my mind….

And I just had to bring that up now huh?

Just great. Now I see it. Hinata in a small mizugi that matched her hair perfectly. Her snow white skin hitting the water as she-"N-N-Nara-kun?"

So…how long have I been here thinking away strange thoughts as a girl looked at me trying to figure out what the hell I was doing…well, probably in more 'decent' terms.

"Ano…Gomen. I didn't mean to…ano…keep you wondering where my head was. I guess you could say my head was…in the clouds?" I said, giving another awkward laugh. God this was troublesome.

Isn't it about time my parents called me back? I mean…they should be close to the Shrine by now right? Right? I turned my head around to see my lovely Okaa-san pointing over to me and Hinata, laughing quietly with another one of the female kind. Otou-san only gave me a thumbs up.

Thanks a lot my parents.

I guess I should think of something to talk about. I mean, it isn't every day you see Hinata starting a conversation? Honestly now. Not once have I seen her raise a hand to answer a question. She was always that timid girl in the back of the class, fidgeting in her seat, looking for someone out here to help her out. I think I saw Kiba trying to talk with her a few times with no avail. I guess too bad for him?

Oh yes, back on subject. Clouds…Help me once again.

And a snow flake drops onto my nose. Hmm…idea.

"Oi. Hinata-san. Do you like the snow?" I said, putting my hands in my pockets and letting the gum in my mouth rest in my cheek. "Personally, I hate it. I mean. It gets too cold an-" "There's nothing wrong with the snow."

Wow.

Did…Hinata just…speak up?

I gotta' remember to jot this day down.

"Sure it's cold, but it's calming. The snow reminds me of everyone I know in my family. All looking the same at first glance, but under closer observation, everyone has their own differences. It's the only thing in this world that comforts me. It lets me know that I'm not trapped with a bunch of other people that leads to the same fate. Sure, they all fall to the same place, but they fall to the Earth in different locations. Not just one. I don't want to be trapped…"

A could hear her pant with her eyes closed. Small tears were coming from her eyes. Wow…who knew she felt that way. I almost wanted to hug her no-What the hell?

I could feel a murderous aura from behind me…along with a deathgrip hand on my left shoulder.

"Hinata-sama. Did this boy make you cry? Shall I do away with him?" A cold voice rang out. If you wanted to compare the voices, I guess you could call Hinata's voice the snow while you could call this older boy's hail.

Big…big…chunks of hail.

"Iie. Neji-nii-san. I-I-I…"

The girl now turned her back to us. I took this chance to look up to see who the hell was touching me. A glare was what I came to. Instead of eyes full with violet clouds, I only saw the frozen pits of h-"Be warned. If you do anything, and I mean **anything**to make this girl cry, you are dead."

He was what, ten and already making death threats?

"Hmm." He snorted out in a 'I'm better than you at everything' sort of way before turning his back to me. Two Hyuuga with their back turned to a Nara. How nice.

Especially if one of the Hyuuga's elbows you in the back before leaving. I just felt my piece of gum fly out of my mouth…into someone's hair.

The first thing that came into my mind where two words: Oh. And Crap.

A small shiver went down my spine. Apparently, she hadn't noticed it yet. Thank Kami-sama that that Neji guy wasn't around anymore. If he was…I would have to had prayed that I would be able to recover and not miss too many days of school where I would have to repeat the grade.

Speaking of which, isn't it abou-"Shikamaru! Get your butt down here now!"

Perfect timing.

"Ano…Ja ne. Okaa-san is calling." I said, adding a small sweatdrop before running off, leaving a very confused Hyuuga of what just happened.

Here I was now at the shrine. Time to pay my respects and pray to Kami-sama that Hinata won't hate me for that. It was an accident. Accidents happen all the time. Right? Right?

Troublesome.

I quietly went with my parents out of the shrine, trying to rush everything before a certain someone finds out what he had done.

As I exited the shrine, he could hear the faint sound of Hinata.

"What…is this?"

Kami-sama. Please grant my wish!

* * *

Translations:

I'm not going over the ones I already mentioned in my last chapter. These are only the new ones.

-sama: A suffix used towards someone with a higher status. Similar to the English 'Lord.'

Konbawa: Good evening

Ano: Umm

Ano se: Umm hey

Nandemonai: It's nothing

Mizugi: A standard school swimsuit

Gomen: Sorry

Iie: No

Ja ne: Bye

* * *

Author's Note: Hello again. Only 1 review? Aww. Makes me sad. Personally, I like this fanfic, but then again, I am also the creator.

Remember, I will write this story faster if I have more reviews telling me to go on. Heck, even if your review is telling me I stink, I'll write faster to try and make it not stink. :D


End file.
